


Tonight Could Change Everything

by MissyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dork Naegi Makoto, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Soft Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan
Summary: After Makoto Naegi has to pay back a debt after he made a bet on a video game race with Sayaka, he ends up having to go to a school dance in a dress and happens to end up dancing with a certain blonde heir from his class. The catch though, this is a masquerade dance.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro & Maizono Sayaka, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Tonight Could Change Everything

Naegi and Togami were not exactly good friends.

In fact, the two weren't friends at all.

Togami had a hard time making friends, because he always insisted he didn't need them.

Also, no one would really want to be friends with someone as egotistical as him.

Naegi had plenty of friends, after all, he was a nice guy, but Togami was not one of them.

This is the story of how their relationship changed from two distant souls to much more than best friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Class, I have some important news.”   
Everyone looked up at their teacher.

“It is almost time for this year's annual masquerade ball! It will be held in the school gym this friday. Everyone will wear a mask and at the end of the night we will all take them off. Anyway, hope you all are looking forward to it.”

The classroom immediately filled with chatter.

“Hey Naegi!”   
He turned around to see Maizono at the desk behind him.

She had a smug grin on her face.

“Do you remember when we made that bet at the beginning of the year?”   
“Yeah. The one where we did a video game race and whoever won got to make the other do one thing, no matter what. You won, and you still haven't used your wish.”

“Well, after hearing about the dance, I've decided what your punishment is.”   
“Oh god.”   
She leaned forward, whispering something into Makoto’s ear.

As the words slipped out, a shocked look spread across his face.

“W-what?! Why that?”   
She giggled as she pulled away and sat back down.

“I want to see if anyone recognizes you. It'll be hilarious!”

Naegi pouted, looking back ahead.

“Meet me at my house on friday and I’ll give you your outfit!”

Naegi responded with an annoyed groan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had arrived.

There Naegi was, standing outside Sayaka’s house.

Reluctantly, he reached out and rang the doorbell.

Immediately, the blue haired girl opened.

“Hi! Are you hyped for tonight?”

“No.”

“Lighten up!”

She grabbed his hand and led him inside to herand up to her room.

“I got the dress for you,” she giggled as she swung open her closet door to reveal the dress.

It was a giant frilly pink ball gown with white lace around the sleeves and bottom and matching pink shoes.

There was also a pink victorian cat mask and a fancy pink hat.

“Why….” Naegi groaned.

“Go change into it!” Sayaka said excitedly as she grabbed it off the hook and stuffed it into his hands.

He trudged to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Why did he make that stupid bet?   
He regretted his stupid idea.

Reluctantly, he slipped out of his regular clothes and after struggling for a few minutes, he finally managed to get it on.

He bent down and pulled on the shoes and also reached over and tied the ribbon of the mask around the back of his head before putting on the matching hat and turning to face himself in the mirror.

Honestly, even though he still had his normal hair, he was unrecognizable.

“Hey!”   
Sayaka burst through the bathroom door, scaring the crap out of Makoto.   
“Jeez!”   
“Shut up. I need to put lipstick on you.”   
She lunged at him but he managed to dodge.

“Listen here Naegi, if you don't let me put this on you then I'll tell the whole school that you wet the bed until the 5th grade!”   
The brown haired boy immediately froze and Sayaka happily applied the pale pink lipstick.

The blue haired girl finally stepped back to appreciate her masterpiece.

He looked adorable.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naegi was panicking.

He couldn't do this.

The two were standing outside the doors to the gym, Naegi stil in his dress.

“Cmon, lets go Naegi! I promised Mukuro that I would meet here at 7:50 and it’s already 8:00!”   
“I’m sorry but I-”

Sayaka didn't bother listening to his response.

Instead, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the gym.

Almost all of the people near the entrance turned to look at him.

He could hear the whispers around him.

“Who’s that girl with Sayaka?”   
“She’s so pretty!”   
“Wonder if she’s new?”   
Naegi was dying of embarrassment.

Why oh why did he have to make that dumb bet?!

“Do you wanna come hang with me and Mukuro or stay on your own?” Sayaka asked.

“Please let me come with you.”   
Sayaka giggled as she led the brown haired boy to the corner of the gym where Mukuro was leaning against the wall.

“Hey Saya.”   
“Hey girl!”   
The two hugged each other while Makoto stood there awkwardly.

The two girls had matching frilly dresses and victorian masks with Mukuro’s being black and Sayaka’s being blue.

It was cute how close the two were.

Sayaka whispered something into the black haired girl’s ear which made her burst out laughing.

“That’s Naegi?”

She wheezed as the brown haired boy’s face flushed.

“H-hey!”

After Mukuro had stopped laughing the three began to casually talk to each other.

That was until someone walked over to them.

It was a guy.

He was really tall, probably about 10 inches taller than Makoto with blonde hair and a white victorian mask with a matching white outfit.

He almost looked like a prince.

Instead of going up to the two girls, he went up to him.

“Would you like to dance?”   
Naegi started to panic.

How was he-

“She would love to!” Sayaka said as she came up behind him and put a hand on his back.

The blonde extended his hand.

Welp, he didn't really have another choice.

Reluctantly, Naegi reached his hand out and held it.

The taller boy led him out to the dance floor, and of course, the moment they went out, a slow song started playing.

It was kind of like a waltz.

That was the problem.

Naegi had no clue how to dance.

The other boy seemed to pick up on it though.

He put one hand around Naegi’s waist.

“Now you do the same thing and hold my other hand.”   
The brown haired boy followed his instructions, putting a hand around the other boy's waist and holding onto his free hand.

The two began to twirl across the dance floor with the other couples.

He eventually caught a glance of Sayaka and Mukuro giving him thumbs up and flashing him a smile to which he glared at them.

He was actually starting to enjoy himself.

His guy, he was great company.

He was good and dancing, he was kind, and his voice was so calming.

Wait, why was the talking like this?   
It almost sounded like... he was in love?

Oh god. 

The song ended and the DJ announced a break.

“I'm going to go get some water. Would you care to come with me?”   
He almost said yes, but then remembered that his voice would be a dead giveaway that he was a guy.

Instead, he gave a little nod and followed him over to the refreshment table.

He poured both of them little cups full of water and handed one to him.

“You don't talk much huh?”   
Naegi gave a little snicker before shaking his head.   
“I don't really mind. In fact, girls who talk non stop can get kind of annoying.”   
He laughed a bit to himself.

God, even his laugh was adorable.

The two eventually started talking about life.

Well, it was mostly just him talking while Naegi nodded in agreement to most stuff he said.

After they had been talking for about half an hour, the blonde was really starting to warm up to him.

He was talking about how he was kind of sad even though he had a rich family.

His parents were never around.

They always had business.

He was an heir and so he felt like he could never live a normal life.

“Ah, I'm sorry for talking too much.” He apologized.

Naegi gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Would you care to keep dancing?”

The brown haired boy accepted his hand and the two went back out onto the dance floor where they continued to have a good time.

As the two continued to twirl around, Togami kept talking.

“I just realized, I never told you my name. It's Togami. Byakuya Togami.”   
Naegi almost screamed.

The man he was dancing with was Byakuya Togami.

Heir to the Togami clan.

His classmate.

Oh frick.

But yet, he still felt happy.

So what if he found this guy cute?

But, would he like him back when he found out who he really was.

He didn't really want to think about that.

Suddenly, the lights of the gym dimmed and a spotlight shot down on the two boys.

“After the voting, these two have been voted the prom king and queen! Give it up for the lovely couple boys and girls!” The DJ announced.

The two were both flustered.

“We’re not-” Togami tried to say.

The school erupted in applause.

Sayaka and Mukuro were cheering loudly from their corner.

The cheering turned into something else though.

They were all shouting something.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”   
Naegi was literally about to die.

Togami looked like he was too.

They both knew that they wouldn't be able to get away though.

Unless they kissed.

Togami seemed to realize this as he pulled Naegi closer and grabbed his cheek.

This was his only chance so he might as well take it.

The brown haired boy closed his eyes as he felt soft lips against his.

This was what bliss was.

When the blonde finally pulled away, he was completely red in the face.

Wait, was that his first kiss?!   
“This marks the end of the dance! Now everyone, remove your masks!”

Everyone took them off, including Togami.

Well, everyone except for Naegi.

He could feel everyone's eyes burning into him.

“Go ahead. I really want to see you.” Togami said.

There was no way out of this.

Reluctantly, the brunette slowly untied the back of his mask and removed it from his face.

Gasps and whispers rippled through the crowd.

He nervously looked up at Togami who looked shocked.

“M-Makoto Naegi!”   
He laughed nervously.

“Yeah, I understand if you never want to tal-”   
He was cut off by another kiss that threw him off guard.

“I don't care if you're a guy or a girl or whoever you are. I like you for you Naegi.”   
He gave a little smile.

“WOO! THAT’S MY BESTFRIEND PEOPLE! GIVE HIM A HAND!” Sayaka cheered from the corner.

Naegi blushed and glared at her as the other students clapped.

This was the craziest night of his life.


End file.
